


Antaam-Saar

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen really likes Evie’s new robes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antaam-Saar

Evie giggled excitedly as she stood with Cassandra, showing the Seeker her new robes. They would be going to meet Bull’s Qunari contact and he had suggested she wear something that showed that she and Inquisition respected the Qunari. Evie agreed without question and Bull put in the requisition.

“She looks good, huh?” Bull nudged Cullen, who had been staring from the moment he spotted her across the yard.

“Yes- I mean, no. That is to say, she looks- how are those practical for battle? She’s so… so…  _exposed_.” Cullen’s eyes bulged at he took in the sight of her; her arms, back and midriff were completely exposed. The only things covering her upper half were a thin fabric wrapped around her neck, over her breasts and tied around her back and a web of braided rope that appeared to serve absolutely no purpose. It was the most impractical and erotic armour, he had ever seen. Yet  _Evie_  was wearing it; his sweet, shy flower who stilled blushed in the bedroom.

“You’re wondering how to get her out of it, aren’t you? You sly Ferelden dog.” Bull laughed, clapping the flushing Commander on the back. “But what you should be asking yourself is who helped her get _into_  it…” Bull gave Cullen a lecherous grin when the Commander turned to him and glared while gripping his sword hilt. “Whoa, relax big guy. It was Dorian.” Bull laughed before heading back into the tavern.

Cullen scowled as a group of soldiers walked by, staring at their Inquisitor in her new robes. Cullen stalked across the yard to Evie and Cassandra. Without a word, he grabbed Evie by the arm and dragged her into the armoury. “Everyone out!” He bellowed, he gaze still locked on Evie.

Once the room was clear Evie spoke, “Cullen, what are you-” Her words were abruptly cut off when Cullen slammed his lips into hers and pinned her hands to the wall above her head. With their lips locked and tongues tangled, Cullen used his free hand to struggle with the fabric and leather covering Evie’s bottom half. The braided rope at her hips made it hard to get the garment off but eventually he was able to get the leather trousers down around her ankles.

He spun her around and pressed both her palms to wall. “Hands stay on the wall. Understand?” He growled in her ear. When Evie nodded he took his hands from over hers and freed his throbbing erection from the confines of his trousers.

Cullen lifted the scrap of fabric still covering Evie’s ass and guided his cock into her waiting heat. He set a brutal pace, his fingers digging into her hips as he slammed her back onto his length. Cullen leaned forward, lapping up the beads of sweat rolling down Evie’s back; the feel of his tongue on her skin and his cock stabbing into her most sensitive spots making Evie moan lewdly.

He was close already; Evie could feel it in the way his hips stuttered, the way his breathing had become ragged and there was a constant growl rumbling in his armoured chest. She needed more, though. Just a little more.

“Cullen, can I take my hands off the wall?” She asked, her voice a frantic whine.

“No.” He growled. He knew what she wanted and he would be the one to give it to her. She was his. He pressed himself to her bare back, the cold plate covering his chest making her hiss as it came in contact with her burning skin. He delved his gloved fingers into her curls and pressed hard circles into the bundles of nerves above where their bodies were joined. The added stimulus made her throw her head back onto his fur covered shoulder and moan his name.

Cullen pressed his lips to hers once more, invading her mouth with his tongue. A few more frantic thrusts and presses of his fingers and they came simultaneously, moaning into each others’ mouths. Their lips stayed locked in a languid kiss for a moment before Cullen broke it and pressed his face into Evie’s sweaty shoulder; both of them gasping for air.

Once they had caught their breath, Cullen reached up, laced his fingers with Evie’s and pulled her from the wall. Evie turned in his arms and combed her fingers through his sweat soaked hair, giggling breathlessly. “You’re a mess.”

“So are you.” Cullen smiled, smoothing her frizzy hair.

“I take it you like my new robes?” She mused, stroking the back of his neck affectionately.

“Yes but maybe don’t wear them too often?” He laughed breathlessly as his hands smoothed over her still bare hips and thighs.

Evie returned his laughter before pulling herself tight against Cullen’s chest, humming happily as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

“No promises.”


End file.
